


Today, Forever

by virdant



Series: A House in the Sun [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: A lifetime later, they meet, and they know.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: A House in the Sun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Today, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> for seblainiversary 2020: today, forever.

He’s run into the same person three times this week already.

The first time, he was getting coffee; the other boy, tall, bright eyes and easy smile, glanced over his shoulder and smirked before finishing up his order and wandering off to wait. When Blaine got to the front of the line, the barista smiled, said his order was paid for. Blaine turned to where the other boy was, but somehow, in the brief moment between stepping to the counter and placing an order, the other boy had left.

The second time, he was stepping onto the train when his shoulder was jostled, and when he looked, it was that boy, tall and bright-eyed, his mouth curved not into a smirk but into a moue of distaste. Their eyes met, just a brief moment, and then Blaine was stepping on and the other boy was stepping off—

The third time.

The third time, he sees the boy and he knows. He knows that they are meant to be with each other. He knows that they are connected. He knows that their lives are entwined. It is three meetings in a week, but it is more than that. It is a connection, deep in his soul, that is revealing itself.

Blaine steps forward. They are meant to know each other. They are meant to see each other. They are meant—

The other boy says, “My name is Sebastian.”

“Blaine,” he replies. And when their hands touch, Blaine knows, oh he knows, that in another life, he had tied his soul to Sebastian’s forever.

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw the prompt today, forever, i just got reincarnation vibes, and, well, tbh, a house in the sun was always meant to end with the understanding that blaine and sebastian would find each other in their next life.


End file.
